Das Tor der Verdammnis
by Dairyu
Summary: Folgt einem Nazgûl auf dem Weg in die Ewigkeit.


Autorin: Heru  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Hm, Nachdenkliches (im Wahrsten Sinne des Wortes)  
Disclaimer: Ich wildere mal wieder im Revier des großen Meisters Tolkien, der mir das sicherlich verzeihen wird. Ich hoffe, die Rechteinhaber werden ähnlich milde gestimmt sein, denn die Jagdbeute wirft keinen Gewinn ab und ist in diesem Fall auch nur schwer als solche zu erkennen. ;)  
Anmerkung: Tja, ich wollte mal etwas Surrealistisches schreiben und denke, dass es mir mit diesem Ficlet in Teilen gelungen ist. Wenn man den Roten Faden wenigstens ein bisschen erkennen kann, dann hat die Story ihren Zweck erfüllt ...  
Wenn ihr mir einen Vogel zeigt übrigens auch. g

**Das Tor der Verdammnis**

Leere ...  
Eine schwarze Leere ...  
Sinnverwirrend, kalt und unerträglich heiß zugleich, beängstigend und verlockend, abstoßend und betörend.  
  
Kalt, wie die Nacht über den wüsten Landen, in denen nichts gedeiht außer stacheligen Büschen und kargen Gräsern, die mit tiefen Wurzeln nach dem nötigen Halt suchen und für die der Tau des frühen Morgens das einzige Nass ist, das in langen Jahren ihre Blätter und Halme benetzt.  
  
Heiß, wie die Sonne über der verbrannten Erde, die so unwirtlich scheint, als sei sie in der Umarmung des Todes gefangen seit der Erschaffung der Welt, und die doch Leben hervorbringt. Verborgen und schläfrig, dem entscheidenden und erhebenden Augenblick entgegendämmernd, der manchmal Ewigkeiten auf sich warten lässt.  
Schnell und gefährlich, ängstlich und auf Vorsicht bedacht, mit einem wachen Geist gesegnet oder einem einfachen Verstand.  
Häufig ist es nicht einmal das, sondern nur Sein.  
  
Beängstigend wie die brüllenden Stürme, die so plötzlich aufziehen, dass allein die Hoffnung bleibt ihnen standhalten und überleben zu können, denn die schlimmsten von ihnen zerren ein jeder Kreatur das Fleisch von den Knochen, auf dass Blut wie ein feiner Regen auf die gierige Erde hinabsinkt, und lassen nur die bleichen Gebeine zurück, die die Wüste sich holt und niemals wieder freigibt.  
  
Verlockend, wie die gleißenden Bilder von unendlichen Seen und hohen Bergen in der flirrenden Hitze über dem rostbraunen Sand, die doch nichts weiter sind als Trugbilder von vollkommener Schönheit und vollkommener Tödlichkeit, die verzaubern und verdammen.  
Verzaubern, weil sie eine erquickende Zuflucht verheißen, Schatten und Kühle. Verdammen, weil diese Schatten und diese Zuflucht weichen, wann immer sie erreicht zu sein scheinen und den Elenden seinem grausamen Schicksal überlassen.  
  
Abstoßend, wie das schwarze, grausige Gewürm, welches das karge Land erobert hat und stachelbewehrt auf die unachtsamen Geschöpfe lauert, die ihre Schritte nicht wohl zu wählen wissen. Gift und Galle führen diese heimlichen Herrscher ins Feld, harte Panzer und Klauen.  
Und ihre Name ist Verderben.  
  
Betörend, wie der Duft der zarten Blumen, die nach Zeitaltern der Hitze und Trockenheit aus dem rissigen Boden hervorbrechen und ihre Köpfe in den verdüsterten Himmel recken, über den gewaltige Wolken toben und den ersehnten Regen bringen.  
Dann weht ein lauer Wind und die prächtigen Farben wogen wie die Wellen eines verwunschenen Meeres.  
  
_Warum zögerst Du?  
Dein Weg ist hier zu Ende, und doch erst am Beginn._  
  
Worte ...  
Worte in der schwarzen Leere ...  
Fremd, bedrohlich und seltsam wunderbar zugleich, gewaltig und sanft, durchschaubar und rätselhaft.  
  
Bedrohlich, wie die göttliche Allmacht, die alles überstrahlt und vergessen macht, die selbst die blendende Helligkeit der weißen Sonne am gelben Himmel verblassen lässt.  
Die widerhallen in der unbegreiflichen Unendlichkeit, die sich auftut und den Atem zu einem ehrfurchtsvollen Stocken bringt und den Schlag des Herzen schmerzvoll antreibt.  
  
Wunderbar, wie das Geschenk des Lebens, das jeglichem Geschöpf gegeben ist und das es hoch zu achten gilt, denn es zu nehmen, will wohl bedacht sein.  
Die Hand im Zorn erhoben, das Schwert aus Habgier gezückt, den Dolch aus schierer Mordlust geworfen, all das führt zu keinem guten Ende.  
  
Gewaltig, wie die Mächte der Vergangenheit und Zukunft, die waren und sein werden und die ihr Lied weben, damit es zu einem Ganzen zusammenfindet.  
Ein jedes Thema entsteht und vergeht, harmonisch oder misstönend, leise oder laut, bis der Eine es für gut befindet und seine Schöpfung der verdienten Ruhe zuführt.  
  
Sanft, wie der Wechsel zwischen dem Licht und der Dunkelheit, der immer von Neuem seine Schönheit offenbart, wenn die Gipfel der Berge glühen, als habe sie ein unirdisches Feuer erfasst, die Wipfel der Bäume von goldenen Strahlen gekrönt werden und der morgendliche Nebel sich erhebt, durchwoben mit glitzernden Fäden aus Licht.  
  
Durchschaubar, wie das Streben der Hochmütigen und der Boshaften, denn Demut ist ihnen fremd und sie achten nicht auf das Wohlergehen ihres Nächsten. Allein ihre unstillbare Gier bestimmt ihr Geschick, sei es nach Reichtum an Gold, Land oder Untertanen. Oder gar nach dem verbotenen Wissen, welches mühelos erschaffen aber auch ohne Gnade vernichten kann.  
  
Rätselhaft, wie der Lauf der Gestirne, die erhaben und fern auf die Welt hinabsehen und die den Geschicken der Lebenden und der Toten mit immerwährendem Gleichmut begegnen.  
Sie glitzern und gleißen am Firmament, hoffnungsvolle Zeichen für die Erstgeborenen, und auch die Sterblichen erblicken die Juwelen des Himmels mit Ehrfurcht und Freude.  
  
_Wirf die Last der Vergangenheit von Dir.  
Es soll Dich nicht reuen._  
  
Ein Versprechen ...  
Ein Versprechen durch die Worte in der schwarzen Leere ...  
Vertraut, verschleiert und doch klar zugleich, lebendig und tot, machtvoll und ohnmächtig, weich und hart.  
  
Verschleiert, wie die Zukunft, deren Verlauf zu kennen allein dem Einen vorbehalten ist. Doch er lässt seinen sterblichen und unsterblichen Geschöpfen den Willen, ihren Weg zu gehen nach ihrem Gutdünken, zu tun, was ihnen richtig erscheint ...  
Und aus jeder Handlung erwächst eine weitere, zieht Kreise und hat ihre Bestimmung in den Geschicken der Welt.  
  
Klar, wie die Luft nach einem Gewittersturm in der Nacht, der den Staub und die Hitze mit sich nimmt und die Erde reinigt, deren würziger Duft sich ausbreitet.  
Und wenn die Sonne aufgeht und das Land erwärmt, steigt feiner Nebel empor und webt einen Schleier, der das Schöne und das Hässliche gleichermaßen verbirgt – und einen Lidschlag lang herrscht Frieden.  
  
Lebendig, wie einst ein Wesen, das sich zum Aufbruch bereit machte, um an die Gestade eines fremden Landes zu gelangen.  
Das Schicksal war den prächtigen Schiffen gewogen und der Wind füllte ihre weißen Segel.  
Wie auf unsichtbaren Schwingen getragen tanzten die hölzernen Rösser pfeilschnell dahin und brachten ihre Herren über das Meer.  
  
Tot, wie die wunde Seele der zurückgelassenen Geliebten. Ahnungsvolle Träume hießen sie mahnen und flehen. Doch wurde ihr kein Gehör geschenkt.  
So blieb ihr einzig die Erinnerung an einen großen, stattlichen Mann mit dunklen Haaren und dunklen Augen, der ihr versprach zurückzukehren und sie zu sich zu holen in ein wundersames Reich, das nur für sie erobert werden sollte.  
  
Machtvoll, wie der goldene Ring, gekrönt von einem Saphir, der an einem schlanken Finger glitzert und der alle Wünsche erfüllen kann, die sich der Geist eines lebendigen Geschöpfes auszumalen vermag.  
Er gibt Reichtum und Einfluss, Weisheit und Stärke, Unbezwingbarkeit und ein langes Leben – doch seine Gaben werden nicht freimütig überlassen.  
Alles hat seinen Preis, und zuallererst stahl er die Erinnerung.  
  
Ohnmächtig, wie einer, der sich verloren weiß und dennoch sehenden Auges in sein Verderben geht. Das, was er zu gewinnen vermeint, erscheint ihm kostbarer, als das, was er verlieren wird, und er will an Wissen und Schätzen mehr und mehr gewinnen, denn nie ist es genug.  
So nimmt es nicht Wunder, dass sich das Herz dieses Menschen verhärtete und Gier und Grausamkeit sein Leben bestimmten.  
  
Weich, wie die sanften Nüstern eines Pferdes, dieses Bildes von Schönheit und Anmut, welches längst verblasst ist. Vergessen sind die prächtigen Rösser der alten Heimat, die man höher achtete, als Gold und Silber.  
An ihre Stelle traten die fremdartigen Wesen des Ostens, groß und unheimlich anzusehen, deren Wert sich auf andere Art offenbarte.  
  
Hart, wie das entbehrungsreiche Dasein in der Wüste unter der gnadenlosen Sonne, die die Haut verbrennt und das Haar bleich werden lässt.  
Wer die Gesetze der Dunklen Lande und ihrer Völker nicht kennt, darf keine Gnade erwarten. Wer sie aber befolgt und klug ist, sich als nützlich und listig erweist, der kann ein König über viele Leben werden.  
Und so geschah es ...  
  
_Verlasse Deine Welt und gleite in die meine.  
Bei mir bist Du frei._  
  
Eine Verheißung ...  
Eine Verheißung und die Einlösung des Versprechens der Worte in der schwarzen Leere ...  
Betörend, erstrebenswert und verabscheuungswürdig zugleich, süß und bitter, erlösend und verdammend, gnadenlos und barmherzig.  
  
Erstrebenswert, wie die Weisheit und die Zufriedenheit mit dem Leben, die aus ihr erwächst. Doch Weisheit ist nicht gleich dem Wissen über viele Dinge. Denn manchmal ist es für das Heil der Seele besser, den verborgenen Künsten zu entsagen und dem Dunkel die Herrschaft zu verwehren.  
Doch die Erkenntnis blieb dem Wissensdurstigen verwehrt und er ließ sich willig vom schönen Schein des Bösen verführen.  
  
Verabscheuungswürdig, wie die grausamen Taten, die ein großes Reich schufen und viele kleine vernichteten.  
Die Klagen der Witwen und Weisen erklangen nach jeder Schlacht, und in jenen Tagen gab es kaum eine Stunde, in der der Tod nicht reiche Ernte halten konnte.  
Und sein williger Diener lachte ...  
  
Süß, wie das erhebende Wissen, den Zenit der Macht erreicht zu haben und über allen anderen zu stehen.  
Könige und Fürsten beugten ihre Häupter, denn sie waren nichts weiter als Vasallen, die den Treueeid geschworen hatten und dem Stärkeren Tribut zollten – ein jeder nach seinen Möglichkeiten.  
Das Reich wuchs und wuchs, Legenden wurden gewoben und Begehren geweckt, denn es gibt immer einen, dessen Macht noch größer ist.  
  
Bitter, wie die Erkenntnis, dass auf der Welt Lug und Trug herrschen. Wer den falschen Gefährten vertraut, sieht sich eines Tages verraten und bedroht an Leib und Leben.  
Er kann fliehen und alles aufgeben, was er geschaffen hat. Oder er besinnt sich auf die Kraft seines Geistes und seiner Hand und schmiedet Pläne im Verborgenen, die zu grauenvoller Vollkommenheit heranreifen.  
  
Erlösend, wie das befreiende Handeln, das die unsichtbaren Ketten des Zauderns sprengt und den zweifelnden Geist aus seinem dunklen Gefängnis entlässt, in dem er zitterte und zagte, sich verloren glaubte, nur um heller zu erstrahlen, als jemals zuvor – heller und grauenhafter.  
  
Verdammend, wie der elende Wunsch Gericht zu halten über alle, die es verdient haben. Und die, die es einst verdienen könnten.  
Ein Mann ist weise beraten, wenn er sich beizeiten seiner Feinde entledigt und sie ihrer Stärke beraubt – dies schwor sich der Betrogene zu beherzigen und tat nach seinem Schwur.  
  
Gnadenlos, wie die Rache an den feigen Verrätern, deren Leiber lange zerrissen sind und deren Lebenskraft die Erde hundertfach getränkt hat. Verdient hatten sie es, denn heilige Eide wurden gebrochen.  
Und die Rache kam auch über ihre Völker und Herden und ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut, damit nicht vergessen wird, wie es den Untreuen ergeht.  
  
Barmherzig, wie die Vergebung der Geschundenen und Leidenden, die büßen mussten für die Taten ihrer Väter und die dennoch großherzig zu sein vermochten.  
Und so beschämten sie den Rachsüchtigen, dass er sich zurückzog und nachzudenken begann. Das Leben verlor an Sinn und gewann ihn schließlich wieder – hier, in der Unendlichkeit der Wüste am Rande der Welt ...  
  
_Gib Dich auf.  
Und finde Dich wieder, mein Geschöpf._  
  
Ein Ruf ...  
Ein Ruf, zur Erfüllung der Verheißung und des Versprechens der Worte in der schwarzen Leere ...  
Unabdingbar, zaghaft und drängend zugleich, lobend und klagend, leise und laut.  
  
Zaghaft, wie die Berührung einer liebkosenden Hand in den trauten Stunden, die längst vergangen sind, die Ruhe zu schenken vermochte und Zufriedenheit mit dem gemeinsamen Glück.  
Jedoch, die selbstlose Liebe, die ein Band zwischen zwei Seelen wob, war nicht stark genug, um gegen das unerbittliche Verlangen nach den Weiten der See und den fernen Gestaden zu bestehen.  
  
Drängend, wie der Wunsch ein erfülltes Leben zu führen, den Sinn des Daseins zu suchen und zu finden, auch wenn es eine Ewigkeit dauern würde.  
Aber dies war nur ein geringer Preis für den Suchenden, der die Leere in sich entdeckte, die ihn marterte und mit einer dünnen Stimme verspottete, die nie verstummte, bis er sich zum Kampf gegen sie entschloss – indem er vor ihr floh.  
  
Klagend, wie der Sterbliche am Ende seines Weges, der seinem Schicksal nicht entgehen kann und der dem Tode anheim gegeben ist, diesem unfassbaren Geschenk, das er nicht zu begreifen vermag und das er verflucht und alles tut, um es zurückzuweisen.  
Er neidet den Unsterblichen ihre Bürde; ihnen, die die Zeitalter der Welt durchmessen müssen und ihren Schrecken nicht zu entfliehen vermögen – und dieser sind weit mehr, als die guten Begebenheiten.  
  
Lobend, wie die glücklichen Wesen, die unbeschwert unter Erus ferner Macht wandeln dürfen und sich an den Kleinigkeiten erfreuen. Sie denken nicht an das Vergangene und das Kommende, allein der Augenblick erfüllt sie.  
Und sie sind Zeugnis von der Gerechtigkeit des Einen, der allen eine Seele gab – die Erstgeborenen und die Kinder der Sonne beschenkte er zudem mit der Gabe der freien Entscheidung.  
Aber nur wenige wissen, weise mit dieser Gabe zu haushalten ...  
  
Leise, wie das Wispern der alten Steine und des heißen Windes, der um die Ruinen streicht. Hier am Rande der Welt stehen sie, einem Heiligtum gleich, dessen namenlose Erbauer schon lange fort und vergessen sind.  
Der Zahn der Zeit hat an dem Bauwerk genagt und seine einstige Schönheit lässt sich nur noch erahnen. Doch es hat nichts von seiner Bedrohlichkeit verloren, und allein ein Narr würde die Warnung nicht erkennen.  
Aber Narren gibt es auf der Welt viele, obgleich sie verständig waren ...  
  
Laut, wie das Pochen des Blutes in den Adern und die kraftvolle Stimme eines einsamen Jägers, der auf samtenen Pfoten umherstreift, auf leichte Beute hoffend. Jedoch, er wird enttäuscht werden.  
Denn er kann nur Teil haben an den Sterblichen, die der Welt noch nicht entrückt sind. Die im Banne der Finsternis muss er ziehen lassen.  
Sie sind verflucht auf vielerlei Weise ...

Der Dolch wiegt schwer in der Hand und doch ist es so leicht ihn zu heben und zu betrachten. Gewunden wie eine silberne Schlange und so scharf wie ein Gedanke. Kostbar dem, der ihn gefertigt hat und dem, der ihn nun trägt. Aus der Unschlüssigkeit ist Gewissheit geworden und das Opfer leicht vollbracht.  
Blut tränkt den verwitterten Stein, kriecht an ihm zu Boden und schreibt Worte in den Sand. Worte, die zu glühen beginnen in einem Feuer, das nicht warm ist, aber kälter als der Tod, Worte voller Magie, die den Staub aufwirbeln, bis er wie eine gelbe, undurchdringliche Wand aufragt.  
  
Sie bannen und es gibt kein Zurück mehr. Der Suchende ist am Ziel nach einer langen Reise, und an seinem Weg lagen Siege, und Niederlagen, die zu Siegen wurden, denn ihn umgab eine uralte Macht. Er bediente sich ihrer ohne zu Zögern oder zu Zweifeln und unter Seinesgleichen hat er alles erreicht.  
Doch selbst der Höchste muss irgendwann einmal fallen und sich der Wahrheit stellen – auch wenn er sie nicht erkennt – oder sich weigert, sie zu erkennen. Sehenden Auges geht er in seinen Untergang.  
  
Der Himmel verdunkelt sich und vergeblich sucht der Blick nach dem glühenden Feuerball am Firmament, der einen Lidschlag zuvor noch seine Bahn gezogen hat und seine unerbittlichen Strahlen über das verdorrte Land schickte.  
Er ist fort, verschlungen von einer schwarzen Leere ...  
  
Leere ...  
Die schwarze Leere ...  
Doch da ist ein Licht, sinnverwirrend und fremd, vertraut und betörend – unabdingbar.  
  
Der alte Tempel hat sich aufgetan und seine Tore stehen dem einsamen Besucher offen. Mit Erstaunen sieht er, dass aus den Ruinen etwas Neues erstanden ist, Stein um Stein hat seinen rechten Platz gefunden und das Heiligtum ist wiederhergestellt.  
Er kann sich hineinwagen in die dunkle Öffnung, doch Furcht bemächtigt sich seiner. Lange ist es her, dass er dieses Gefühl gekannt hat.  
  
Schritt um Schritt tastet er sich vor in ein Zwielicht, das weder Tag noch Nacht ist, und unschlüssig verharrt er zwischen den ersten Säulen, die eine Decke stützen, die so hoch sein muss, dass er sie nicht erkennen kann.  
Oder verlieren sich die ornamentgeschmückten Pfeiler gar in der Unendlichkeit?  
Stille herrscht hier.  
  
Die verwunderten Augen erblicken mit jedem Lidschlag mehr. Feine Muster auf dem ebenen Boden aus schwarz poliertem Stein; reines Gold sind diese Linien und sie bewegen sich langsam, winden sich und kehren an ihren Ausgangspunkt zurück, ein ewiger Kreislauf des Entstehens und Vergehens.  
Sie heischen um Aufmerksamkeit, doch der Geist wird von etwas anderem gefangen genommen.  
  
Das Licht.  
Es verharrt in der Ferne, tanzt wie ein Elmsfeuer, auf und nieder, wirbelt umher und steigt hinauf, als wolle sich ein gewaltiger Sturm erheben. Aber die Luft bleibt unbewegt und kalt. Der Schein hat etwas Zwingendes an sich, er lodert empor und verlischt beinahe, nur um heller zu erstrahlen als zuvor. Er berauscht die Sinne und raubt sie zugleich.  
Es gibt kein Zögern mehr, das Licht ist die Richtschnur ...  
  
Fremde Laute dringen nun an das Ohr.  
Ein leises Wispern, als raschelten Blätter, und Schatten huschen zwischen den zahllosen Säulen empor, die den Weg säumen.  
Nie sind ihre Formen ganz zu sehen, sie entziehen sich dem Blick des Neugierigen, aber sie begleiten seinen Gang durch Raum und Zeit.  
  
Bilder kriechen aus dem dunklen Boden hervor, verzerrt und flackernd und in einen feinen Nebel getaucht.  
Sie sind die Erinnerungen des Verlorenen und ihm vertraut wie die Tiefen seiner Seele, sind das Schöne und Schreckliche seines Lebens und er will jeden einzelnen Gedanken, jede Stunde und jeden Tag festhalten, jede gute Tat still geschehen sein lassen und jede schlechte bitter bereuen.  
Aber weder Reue noch Freude werden ihm bleiben ...  
  
Nichts zu sein als ein leeres Gefäß, welches mit Bosheit und Gnadenlosigkeit gefüllt wird, das ist seine Bestimmung.  
Er nimmt sie an, denn seine dürstende Seele sucht nach der Wärme in der Kälte der Ewigkeit und der erdrückenden Last der Schuld.  
Das Licht verspricht Rettung.  
Einzig sein sanfter Schein ist beständig – und betörend wie das Wissen Erlösung zu erlangen.  
  
Schritt um Schritt kommt er seinem Ziel näher. Schon lange sind die Schatten von ihm gewichen, ist der alte Tempel vergangen und seine Füße berühren nackten Stein. Über ihm ist ein Himmel bedeckt von fremden Sternen. Ein dunkles, fernes Band durchzieht diese funkelnde Pracht und schnell wendet er den Blick ab, weil die Furcht mit eisigen Klauen nach ihm greift.  
Ein fahler Mond schiebt sich über den Horizont, so groß, als wolle er die Welt verschlingen.  
Und vor seinem bleichen Antlitz tanzt das Licht.  
  
Die Ungeduld treibt den Bangenden nun an und endlich steht er vor dem Ziel all seiner Sehnsüchte und Hoffnungen.  
Andächtig betrachtet er die Säule aus Feuer, die sich aus sich selbst nährt wie ein Zauberding, und auf gar wundersame Weise ist sie nicht heiß sondern von angenehmer Wärme.  
  
Versonnen streckt der Verlorene die Hand aus. Sie ist eine dürre Klaue, durchscheinende Haut spannt sich über gebleichte Knochen, und wo einst prächtige Gewänder den Körper umschmeichelten sind nur noch Lumpen geblieben.  
Es ist ihm gleichgültig, denn voller Zufriedenheit sieht er, dass der goldenen Ring mit dem tiefblauen Stein nichts von seiner Schönheit eingebüßt hat. Einzig das ist wichtig, denn er weiß, dass er dem Licht ein Opfer bringen muss – über Fleisch und Blut hinaus.  
Und so kniet er sich nieder, neigt erwartungsvoll das Haupt und verharrt demütig.  
  
Ein Lidschlag und eine Ewigkeit vergehen.  
Der Mond ist unzählige Male auf- und untergegangen über Arda, aber hier nur ein einziges. Als er seine Bahn vollendet, erhebt sich die unirdische Flamme, und in ihr erscheint eine große Gestalt; ein Schatten unter den Schatten.  
Aus unsterblichem Mund erklingt ein Wort, leise und gebieterisch.

_Khamúl._  
  
Und dann neigt sich die weiße Flamme nieder, um das, was ihr Eigen ist, in sich zu bergen, damit es neu geformt werden kann nach dem Willen des Finsteren, der die Mächtigen stürzt durch List und Schmeichelei, auf dass sie ihm dienen bei der Eroberung der Welt, gefangen und verdammt bis ans Ende der Zeit.  
Unabdingbar ...

© Heru 10/2004  
  
Tja hm. Any comments?


End file.
